Madsen
Madsen is a German rock band that hails from Priesseck, a section of Clenze in the Wendland. Three of the members are brothers with the surname Madsen, hence the band's name. Their music combines elements of Pop, Rock, and Punk together with lyrics in German. They released their debut album in 2005 and reached #23 on the German music charts. In 2006, they released their second album, Goodbye Logik. Their third album, Frieden im Krieg, was released in 2008. Biography The Madsen brothers began playing music at an early age. Towards the end of the 1990s, they had already been in two bands: Alice's Gun and Hoerstuatz. One group based itself upon the Hard rock genre, while the other experimented with hip hop music and crossover elements. In 2004, the band wanted to further develop their music and lyrics and choose to change their name to Madsen. They send their demos to Universal Music, which listened and signed Madsen to a contract at the end of 2004. The band played many local and regional shows and became local heroes of a sort in the Wendlands area. After playing before largely small audiences in 2004, the band — through publicity generated by Universal Music — received the opportunity to play before larger audiences. They have since performed in several open-air music festivals, and have made appearances on MTV and various radio stations. In April and June 2005, Madsen's first two singles appeared, and in May 2005 their self-titled debut album was released. The album peaked at #23 on the German Charts and #39 on the Austrian Charts. In 2005, the band performed in many German music festivals, including: Rock im Park, Rock am Ring, Highfield, and Hurricane. In June 2006 Madsen performed at the Nova Rock music festival, which has boasted such performers as Audioslave, System of a Down, Green Day, Metallica, and Guns N' Roses. Madsen spent much of late 2005 and early 2006 in the recording studio. In August 2006, they released their second album Goodbye Logik which reached #8 on German charts and #18 on the Austrian Charts. In March 2008, the third album Frieden im Krieg (Peace in war) was released. They have also just been announced to play Nova Rock 2009, along with such acts as Metallica, Faith No More and Nine Inch Nails. Music Madsen's music contains elements of Punk and Rock, and includes sequences ranging from quiet reflection to passionate displays of emotion. Many fans say the band's lyrics are insightful and well-developed, as they reflect a wide variety of themes and subjects —- including "you, me, the world, the sky, hell, heaven, and everything else." Madsen's upbeat songs and passionate vocals are said to be a major factor in their relative success in Germany. Madsen's style of music reminds some of a former popular German group, Tocotronic, and many music critics see the band as a new hope for the German music market. Political Views While the band hasn't taken any specific positions on political issues, they're known for their anti-racist views. The band members can be seen wearing anti-fascistic t-shirts with slogans such as "Nazis Raus" ("nazis get out"). They also starred in the dvd film "Kein Bock auf Nazis" ("No support for nazis") along with other prominent German bands such as Die Ärzte, ZSK, Beatsteaks or Wir sind Helden. Members *Sebastian Madsen - Vocals & Guitar *Johannes Madse - Guitar *Sascha Madsen - Percussion *Folkert Jahnke - Keyboards *Niko Maurer - Bass Guitar Discography Madsen released their self-titled debut album on May 5, 2005. The track listing is as follows: # Vielleicht (Maybe) # Immer mehr (More And More) # Die Perfektion (Perfection) # Unsichtbar (Invisible) # Diese Kinder (These Kids) # Immer wieder (Again And Again) # Panik (Panic) # Im Dunkeln (In The Dark) # Lüg mich an (Lie To Me) # Mein Therapeut und ich (My Therapist and Me) # Wohin (Where To) Madsen's second album, Goodbye Logik, was released on August 11, 2006. The track listing is as follows: # Du schreibst Geschichte (You're Writing History) # Ein Sturm (A Storm) # Piraten (Pirates) # Goodbye Logik (Goodbye Logic) # Ich rette die Welt (I Save The World) # Unzerbrechlich (Unbreakable) # Ich komme nicht mit (I'm Not Following) # Der Moment (The Moment) # Happy End (Happy Ending) # Ein Produkt (A Product) # Euphorie (Euphoria) Madsen's third studio album, Frieden im Krieg, was released in 2008. The track listing is as follows: # "Ja oder Nein" (Yes Or No) # "Nachtbaden" (Nightswimming) # "Nitro" # "Vollidiot" (Jackass) # "Du bist wie Du bist" (You're Being Like Yourself) # "Grausam und schön" (Cruel And Beautiful) # "Verschwende Dich nicht" (Don't Waste Yourself) # "Liebeslied" (Love Song) # "Astronaut" # "Kein Weg zu weit" (No Road Is Too Far) # "Wenn der Regen" (When The Rain) # "Frieden im Krieg" (Peace In War Time) Singles References External links * http://www.madsenmusik.de/ Official homepage (German) * http://www.dieperfektion.de/ Fanclub — News, Discography, Lyrics, and more. (German) Category:Bands LTJ have played with Category:Links to Wikipedia